For example, as shown in the Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H09-230380, a display device is known that includes an organic protective film which is formed to cover a TFT, a gate wiring and a source wiring and a pixel electrode which is formed on the organic protective film. In the display device described above, a contact hole is provided in the organic protective film, and a source electrode and the pixel electrode of the TFT are electrically connected through the contact hole.